Vs. Magmar
Vs. Magmar is the second episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 10/17/2014. Story The ferry arrives at Cinnabar Island, which was just as packed with tourists as it was before. The group heads to the Pokémon Lab, where they meet up with Blaine, who was drinking tea outside. Blaine: Hello there boy. I assume you are ready for that rematch. Ian: I am. It’s been a long time training, but I will win today. Blaine: We shall see. Now, let us head to the gym for our match. End Scene The group is inside the volcano gym, both sides eager to battle. Blaine: As before, it’s a three-on-three, with you allowed to use substitutes. And as before, I will start, with Ninetales! (He chooses Ninetales.) Ninetales: Nine! Ian: Wartortle! (He chooses Wartortle.) Wartortle: (Excitedly( War! Blaine: So, you simply went with the evolved Pokémon. Very well. Fire Spin! Ian: Rapid Spin! Wartortle flies through the air with Rapid Spin, as Ninetales hits it with Fire Spin. The Rapid Spin dissolves the Fire Spin, as Wartortle slams into Ninetales. Ninetales’ tails glow silver, as it goes for Iron Tail. Ian: Iron Defense! Wartortle withdraws into its shell, it shimmering silver as it takes the hit. Wartortle flies back, but comes out unharmed, landing on its feet. Blaine: Improved your defensive powers. But that means nothing. Ninetales, Energy Ball! Ian: Water Pulse! Wartortle charges a condensed sphere of water in its mouth, and fires it at Ninetales’ Energy Ball. The collision causes an explosion, as Ninetales charges through with Quick Attack. Wartortle charges another Water Pulse, slamming it into the ground, a wave of water hitting Ninetales. Ian: Finish it with Skull Bash! Wartortle pulls its head in, then jumps at Ninetales, head out. It slams into Ninetales, it going flying across the arena, defeated. Blaine: Good show, my boy. (He returns Ninetales.) You spent your training time well. Now, how will you fare, against Rapidash? He chooses Rapidash, which neighs to the sky. Ian: Wartortle, return. (He returns Wartortle.) Elise: He’s not going to use Wartortle? I’ve never seen him switch out like that. Conway: Something tells me he has this all planned out. Ian: Ready, Sandslash? Sandslash: Slash! (Sandslash runs onto the stage, eager for battle.) Blaine: Your strategy is to avenge your losses? Hardly a good plan. Fire Blast! Ian: Gyro Ball, Sandstorm. Rapidash fires Fire Blast, as Sandslash spins with Gyro Ball, releasing waves of sand to block the Fire Blast. Sandslash then rolls across the field with Gyro Ball, Rapidash Bouncing over it. It comes down with Bounce attack, as Sandslash dodges, going in for Crush Claw. Blaine: Poison Jab, then Fire Blast! Rapidash parries Sandslash’s Crush Claw with Poison Jab, its horn glowing purple, then hits Sandslash with a close range Fire Blast, knocking it away. Sandslash stands, its body injured by a burn. Conway: This isn’t good. Burn reduces a Pokémon’s attack. Elise: Come on, Sandslash! You can do it! Togepi: Toge, toge! Blaine: Let’s see how he reacts. Solar Beam! Rapidash starts storing in sunlight. Ian: Magnitude. Sandslash glows with a brown aura, as it stomps the ground. Magnitude shockwaves travel across the field, hitting Rapidash hard, knocking it down and out. Blaine: Magnitude?! Elise: What’s Magnitude? Conway: It’s an Earthquake like move, though its power varies. Sometimes the attack is strong, other times it is weak. It’s a risky move to use, but if it’s a powerful one, then it makes up for it. (Blaine returns Rapidash.) Blaine: It seems like I underestimated the level of your training. I shall not do that again. (He pulls out his third Pokéball.) Now you shall face my third Pokémon. Go, Magmar! (He chooses Magmar.) Magmar: Mag! (Ian scans it.) Pokédex: Magmar, the Spit Fire Pokémon. It blows intense flames, which are up to 2,220 degrees Fahrenheit. Ian: Interesting. Sandslash, come back. (Sandslash runs across the field, returning to Ian’s side. Ian strokes its head.) Great job. Go, (He throws a Pokéball.) Charizard! Charizard comes out, roaring triumphantly to the sky. Blaine: I assume this means you’ve gained control over it. Ian: No. I only reminded it that I was its friend. Flamethrower! Charizard breathes Flamethrower, as Magmar counters with Flamethrower, the attacks equal. Blaine: Smog, then Thunder Punch! Magmar then breathes a cloud of Smog, which floats towards Charizard. Charizard uses its wings to blow it away, only for Magmar to charge though with Thunder Punch. Charizard blocks it with its wing, then knocks Magmar back with Wing Attack. Ian: Go for Metal Claw! Charizard extends and swings Metal Claw, which Magmar dodges, going for a Thunder Punch to the head. Charizard’s head moves out of the way, as it blasts Magmar with Flamethrower, knocking it back. Blaine: Fire Blast! Ian: Dragon Rage! Charizard fires Dragon Rage, a blue stream of dragon fire, which explodes when hitting Fire Blast. Charizard then flies at Magmar with Wing Attack. Blaine: Too predictable. Thunder Punch! Magmar charges in with Thunder Punch. Ian: Stop. Charizard stops its approach, flapping its wings to stay airborne. Blaine: What?! Elise: What’s he doing? Magmar throws Thunder Punch, Charizard catching it with its claws. It’s hurt from the electricity, but takes to the air, dragging Magmar with it. Ian: Dragon Rage! Charizard charges and fires Dragon Rage, it hitting Magmar and slamming it into the arena below. Magmar is down, as Charizard lands, roaring with pride. Blaine: (Returning Magmar) Good show, my friend. Take a good rest. (He approaches Ian.) I must say, that was an extraordinary battle. It makes me think of a riddle. “Hardened by fire, it’s proof of the flame inside. Only through strength can it be earned, and from power in trust.” Ian: The gym badge. Blaine: The Volcano Badge. (He pulls out the Volcano Badge, giving it to Ian.) It is yours. Ian: Thank you. (He pins it into his jacket.) All eight. Blaine: The Pokémon League tournament isn’t that far off now. You should be able to make it. Ian: Thank you. End Scene The group is on the boat back to Pallet Town, Ian staring out at the big blue ocean. Conway: So, you have two weeks before we need to head for the Indigo Plateau, where the Pokémon League is being held. What are you going to do? Ian: Train some more. I have a few ideas on moves to teach my Pokémon. And now I have the time to do so. Captain: Hold on, land lubbers! A mighty storm approaches! Main Events *Ian earns the Volcano Badge, now having all eight Kanto badges. *Wartortle reveals it learned Iron Defense. *Sandslash reveals that it learned Magnitude. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Blaine Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Wartortle (Ian's) *Charizard (Ian's) *Togepi (Elise's) *Ninetales (Blaine's) *Rapidash (Blaine's) *Magmar (Blaine's) Trivia *Ian now has all eight Kanto badges. *Ian uses the same Pokémon as his previous battle, and wins. *Charizard fully listens to Ian. (Dioga beta (talk) 16:25, October 17, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Gym Leader battles Category:Pokémon Tales: ian